


A bit too sappy, I'd say

by pirateradio



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gen, Honeymoon, Lingerie, Lots of it, Masturbation, NSFW, Praise Kink, Romance, Rough Sex, cum, honeymoon sex, some degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateradio/pseuds/pirateradio
Summary: It's y'alls honeymoon and Murdoc treats you to an excellent fucking, some emotion with it too.





	A bit too sappy, I'd say

Murdoc’s now wife/husband stood hesitantly, studying the lingerie they had picked out for him in the hotel’s bathroom mirror. They sighed deeply, playing with the lace thong that barely covered their most sensitive parts. The top was white and frilly, flowing down softly to expose their stomach, and a barely held together bow kept the fabric from snapping to reveal their nipples. Standing up on their tip toes and turning a bit to the side, they pulled the lace back on the thong and watched it snap back onto their hardly clothed ass. Yes, he would like it.  
After the wedding the night before, Murdoc and his s/o headed on the first plane to Hawaii. Specifically, an entire place rented out a mile away from most of the public, a resort of total privacy for them to enjoy the next couple of days together. Mainly to have lots and lots of sex. The wedding night they didn’t get the chance to, too exhausted from dancing, talking to others, partying, and THEN getting on a plane to arrive early in the morning of their destination and sleep till late afternoon. Murdoc had gone out to get some food for takeout so they could spend the rest of the night inside with each other, and inside one another.  
Murdoc’s lover seemed to dance across to the balcony and open the doors to lean out against it in the lingerie. A shiver having nothing to do with the cold raced down their spine to that spot between their thighs, and they released a ragged breath at the return of the familiar sensation. The sensation of right before Murdoc would pound them, while he whispered filth into their ears, suddenly ramming his hips inside their heat. Even though they were far out of sight from anyone else, the embarrassment of being caught playing with themselves from anyone else besides Murdoc was too much to bear with.  
They quickly closed the doors and threw themselves onto the bed, moving the part of the thong that covered their sex to rub their finger against. They only grazed softly around the parts of their body that wouldn’t send them over the edge too quickly. They wanted to be so wet and ready for Murdoc when he arrived back, they wanted their first time as a married couple to be so incredible fireworks would shoot into the sky.  
…  
Murdoc slammed open the door to the suite with a wide smile, admitting a loud ”Honey, I’m hoooome!” In his usual strong British drawl. When he got no response, Murdoc furrowed his brows and grumbled, knowing his partner was probably teasing him. Sitting the box of food down on the marble kitchen counter, he began unbuckling his belt and left it on the floor before he began the trudge up the steep steps.  
‘Darling, where are you? Don’t hide from your husband, hmmm?” He laughed out with playfulness in his tone, ready to storm into the bedroom for a magnificent shagging.  
He leaned against the door to hear soft, angelic moans coming from the light of his life, and Murdoc’s cock throbbed to be inside of his love. Murdoc hadn’t even realized he had sprung an erection. Guess he must have got it on the drive back.  
Murdoc opened the door slowly, and peaked to see them pleasuring themselves, but a gasp came from him when he saw how beautiful they looked. The lingerie was gorgeous and shaped their figure wonderfully, the white fabric rising up and down with the heaving of their chest. Murdoc secretly enjoyed the innocent look. Although he enjoyed leather and handcuffs, something adoring their body that looked so pure, knowing the fact he’d be the one to take them and do more filthy things than he could imagine.  
Murdoc leaned up besides the wall and knocked mockingly, bringing his lover to gasp in shock and remove their hands from the spot in between their legs, letting the thong lazily cover them again. A mild blush sprang across their face when they made eye contact with him.  
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t wait-”  
“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Murdoc cooed, love flowing through his rough voice, that sounded smooth in this moment.  
His love looked down and played with the ribbon on their chest, embarrassment clearly showing on their face. “M-Murdoc…”, they murmured, smiling a bit before returning his gaze.  
“There’s no need to be modest, sunshine. We’ve done this plenty of times before,” he purred crawling onto the bed and spreading their legs. He chuckled,”Sweet Satan, that barely covers anything, love.” He slipped the thong off slowly to see all of them, and grinned. “I’m so lucky. So fucking lucky.”  
He leaned up towards them, pressing his nose against their’s. Before he could kiss them, they spoke softly. “I love you, Murdoc. I love you more than the stars, than the moon, than the sun…. Do you like what I wore for you?”  
Murdoc shakily laughed, as he always did when he got that warm swelling feeling in his chest, otherwise known as love. He remembered the first time it fully sprung out of him, after him and his lover had passionately fucked in a broom closet, and how gorgeous they looked when he had pulled out of them, their eyelids low and their breathing heavy. Cum poured out of their tiny hole, and Murdoc couldn’t help letting a groan of “I love you”, spill from his lips, and how happy they looked when he admitted it to them.  
Back to the present moment, Murdoc took their jaw into his hands and kissed smoothly, letting his tongue swipe against their bottom lip. They kissed back.  
“Of course I do, darling. You’re stunning. So fucking stunning. I love you too,” He whispered, drifting kisses down their stomach, soaking up their adorable moans. His hand slid under the cloth covering their chest tenderly, stroking their nipples and taking in the slow circulations of their breathing with his fingers. Murdoc got up again to press their face into his neck, and they nuzzled it eagerly, sliding her their lips against his skin. Murdoc’s scent was strong and they adored it, the smell of cigarettes, strawberry lube, and home. They craved it and nibbled gently on his neck, making Murdoc groan softly. Murdoc became embarrassed that he was already so unraveled because of them, so he greedily dragged his magical tongue down their neck to trace a path across their collarbone and up the front of their throat. They whimpered and bucked their hips up into his jeans, making Murdoc admit a noise of approval. “That’s it baby, louder for me, yeah?” he groaned.  
They complied for Murdoc, moaning louder and rubbing his cock through his trousers, and Murdoc bucked his hips into their hand. “Fuck, you always know what to do.”  
He hastily unzipped his jeans. His green cock, throbbing and pink at the tip, was swollen for them, and Murdoc could no longer resist biting needfully into their neck. Their squeals and little noises of delight drove him on further, grinding against the their soaked entrance. In return, his lover gave his ass a tight squeeze, followed shortly after by a playful smack.  
“You can’t just surprise me like that and not expect me to give you the same treatment,” they giggled, pulling a curl out of his face and tucking it behind his ear. Murdoc pretended to be annoyed, but a smile eventually washed over his face.  
“ _Fuck, I love you._ ”  
Murdoc grabbed them by their thighs, lining up carefully to stare deep into their eyes. They tossed their head back and bucked their hips, making Murdoc slip his tip inside, and he groaned heavily before deciding to slam into them, enjoying the sound of his swollen balls hitting against their perfect ass. He sat comfortably inside their tight heat, feeling like lava around his cock, before ripping off the piece that covered their nipples. “Oops,” He snickered, before thrusting into them at a furious pace. The strokes, although rough, were filled with love.  
“ _Oh my god, Murdoc, make love to me, yes, yes,_ ” they practically screamed, letting their nails scrape his back and Murdoc groaned in delight.  
“So fucking _filthy._ Do you like it when I fuck you like this? Make _love?”_ His hips snapped back and forth at a furious pace, the loud squelching noises of him being inside them making them scream.  
“ _Yes, Oh, fuck, fuck me harder, please!”_  
Their high pitched keening made Murdoc thrust harder, growling and lifting one of their legs up on his shoulder to thrust deeper into them. The bed squeaked practically like the love of his life did, making Murdoc throw his head back and moan loudly.  
Their walls squeezed around his cock as if it was meant to be choking it, and they rolled their hips against Murdoc’s quickly, eager to keep his rhythm. Sweat dripped down both of their bodies, and when their sex gave one particularly good tensed squeeze, Murdoc leaned forward to grasp the headboard of the bed for support.  
“FUCK!” He cried, slamming into them brutally. They grasped his hand that laid on their hips and held it tightly.  
“ _You’re so big, Murdoc, I’m full, I can’t take it- ah- ah! Yes, right there baby- fuck me, fuck me!”_  
Murdoc concentrated on pleasuring them at his furious pace, wanting to hear them scream louder for him, his little cum soaked angel to whimper and beg for him. “Louder, louder- mmmmmm, fuck yes. Let everyone know on this island know who you’re married to.”  
That type of tenseness let Murdoc know they were close, and he gave it his all, scratching their leg with his claws, rolling his hips at the perfect angle to send his lover into bliss. Their cum around him made Murdoc shiver. It came out hot and heavy, so much he couldn’t imagine, and he continued fucking them harder with their loud shrieks to milk out their orgasm. _“I love you” ,_ Murdoc choked out, before filling them up with his own thick cum.  
He slumped forward, breathing hotly into their neck while they whined. He noticed their legs shaking from the pleasure of it all, and caressed them smoothly while shushing their whines. Slowly, he began to pull out, watching his cum spill out of them like a glorious waterfall. His partner took their index finger and got a thick drop of both of their liquids mixed together, and sucked on their finger, moaning at the taste. Murdoc collapsed on top of them after watching the lewd sight, kissing their neck gently.  
“I was really surprised when you proposed to me. When we first met, you told me you didn’t want to get married, Mudsy.” They sighed, scratching his scalp.  
Murdoc thought about it for a moment before taking his head out of their neck so stare deeply into their eyes.  
“You’re the love of my life. After realizing that, I knew you were different. Hell, I knew you were special from the start, but I didn’t expect….. falling in love with you. Let’s just say you turned me into an utter sap.” He smiled, kissing their cheek gently.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too. In another 15 minutes, it would be my honor to fuck you until your legs shake again.”  
“And it would be my honor to let you cum inside me again”  
_“Naughty~”_


End file.
